Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine spindle for mounting tools or workpieces.
In conventional work spindles the clamping/release function is realized either manually or by hydraulically or pneumatically actuated clamping devices, the pressure medium having to be transmitted via rotary distributors from non-rotating components to the rotating parts. Due to leakage losses, heat development and the resulting limitation in terms of rotational speed and pressure which can be transmitted, rotary distributors constitute problematic machine components. For the purpose of tool clamping, cup-spring assemblies are thus often used within the rotating spindle. Such assemblies always have to be configured precisely with respect to a specific application case because short clamping paths and large release forces have to be taken into account and do not allow flexible solutions. For the purpose of securing the machine spindle in a certain angle position, a further hydraulically or pneumatically actuated device is required on the work spindles.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 43 25 593 A1 describes a machine spindle which, due to specifically configured elements, can execute clamping/release functions by way of the spindle drive itself. However, the functioning principle results in a disadvantageous rotation of the clamping mount during the clamping/release operation.